pixarfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Marlin/Trivia Notices
Emily Hahn who voiced Bonnie Anderson in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror and Toy Story: That Time Forgot, voices the Female Announcer during the signal siren in this film. * Denis Leary who voiced Francis in A Bug's Life and would later return to voice him again in A Bug's Life 2[[A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers|: Revenge of the Grasshoppers]], voices Spike in this film. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances * The Pizza Planet truck can be seen right next to the blue car that Oliver borrows in the parking lot of the New Zealand Aquarium when the crazy gang begins chasing them around while throwing rocks at them. *The Luxo Ball appears as a sticker on one of the scientists' brief case. * A113 appears on one of the police cars. Short Animated Films Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp appears right on the scientists' lab table. PRESTO! * Presto DiGiotagione and Alec Azam appear on a poster painting on the refrigerator in the laboratory. Geri's Game * A photograph of Geri appears on the wall of the laboratory. The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. * Andre and Wally B. appear as refrigerator magnets. Red's Dream * The red scooter that one of the young kids rode around on appears right by the entrance to the New Zealand Aquarium. Knick Knack * Knick and Knack appear on the shelves in the gift shop. Partly Cloudy * Gus appears without his face. LAVA * Ukue and Lele appear as refrigerator magnets but without their faces. Piper * Piper appears as a refrigerator magnet as well. Lifted * Stu appears as another cave painting. ''Toy Story'' franchise * Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Lenny, and Wheezy appear as cave paintings. * Bonnie Anderson appears with the other young kids looking right at the fish and sea critters at the New Zealand Aquarium. ''A Bug's Life'' franchise * Francis appears on one of the island flowers. * Flik, Atta, Dot, Heimlich, and Hopper also appear as cave paintings. ''Inside Out'' franchise * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger, and Bing Bong appear as cave paintings as well. * Riley appears swimming around with her scuba diving mask during the ending credits, just like how Mike from Monsters, Inc., Monsters University and Monsters Hotel did. ''WALL-E'' franchise * WALL-E and EVE appear right next to the trash and recycling bins. ''Up'' franchise * Dug, Beta, Gamma, and Alpha appear as police dogs. ''The Incredibles'' franchise * Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Frozone also appear as cave paintings. Cars franchise * Lightning McQueen and Mater appear right next to the blue sports car. Ratatouille franchise * Mosiac wall paintings of Remy and Emile can be spotted. * Remy also appears in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel and says to the audience: "I sure hope I get another part in Ratatouille 2." '' The Good Dinosaur'' franchise * Arlo and Spot appear on a poster for The Good Dinosaur 2.